


Final Reset

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Undertale One-Shot Thingies [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Game, soft, there were resets but Frisk has vowed not to do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Post-Game fluff, focusing on Sans, who really does just need a hug man.
Series: Undertale One-Shot Thingies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/683681
Kudos: 14





	Final Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request: Is Sans Fluff allowed? The dude deserves some real rest post-end-of-resets

“You can’t defeat the Great Papyrus!” Laughter peeled out from one of the trees, as Papyrus managed to get halfway up to scoop Frisk out of the leaves, and Sans laughed softly from his spot over on the blanket, watching his brother fail, perhaps on purpose, to keep a good grip on Frisk, and they booked it away from him. In any sort of real battle, Papyrus would have caught up easily, but it as obvious that he kept himself back just a bit, not truly running after the child. 

The sky was half clouded, breaking up the bright sun as it shone down on them, and, luckily for Sans at that moment, there was a cloud blocking the sun, so it didn’t hit where he was sitting. Sun bleaching his bones was not something he felt like doing at the moment. Neither was getting grass stuck in his joints, hence the blanket. 

“Sans!” He turned his head, waving his ketchup bottle in greeting to Toriel, who smiled at him, setting a pie down on the blanket next to him. “I hope Frisk wasn’t too much trouble.” 

“Nah, Paps having fun with them.” He jerked his head towards the two of them, who were currently running circles around a tree, taking a swig from the ketchup as she looked over, laughing upon spotting the two of them, just as Frisk turned and dove around Papyrus’s legs, leading him on another chase across the park. “Besides. Love the little tyke.” 

“I know. I just wanted to be sure...” Sans knew what that meant well enough. 

It took nearly a year for Sans to feel safe enough to reveal everything about the resets to the group. Frisk had collaborated the story, confirming it all to the group, which made Sans worry only long enough for Frisk to reveal their plans. 

The only reason they hadn’t destroyed the reset button yet was because they didn’t know how. They had no plans on taking this all away again. Sans was holding them to that. 

Still, Toriel had been rather careful with the interactions between the two of them after learning that all. There had been a few... bad resets in there, and sure, the kid had done a fair amount of things that Sans was still... not alright with, to put it lightly, but he wasn’t gonna hold that against them anymore. They had atoned well for that, after all. 

The shrieking laughter was coming closer, and Sans lifted his head, turning to see Papyrus, carrying Frisk under his arm, grinning as he approached. “Hello Toriel!” 

“Well hello Papyrus, Frisk.” 

Frisk was plopped down on the blanket next to Toriel, and they grinned slightly, hair a wild mess that they did attempt to straighten out, with no real success. Sans chuckled softly sitting up a bit as Papyrus settled on the blanket next to him, and Toriel began to carefully cut the somehow still steaming pie for them. He took his piece with a quiet thanks, and they fell into silence. 

Sans still worried about the resets. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t. As long as the button was there, Sans would worry about it. But for now, sitting on the grass as the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds, shining down on them? Sans felt safe, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I wrote for the Undertale fandom... so here this is? I guess? Hope you enjoyed. Back to the regularly scheduled HLVRAI


End file.
